Episode 580
There's mystery over Nora's mother and a surprise for Lexie. David is falling further into Eve's trap. Plot Joan follows Reb to her cell and to push Reb to suicide by taunting her about her brother's death and her attack on Phyllis. Nora interrupts having followed Joan, and tells Reb to forget Joan's suggestion that Reb should take her own life to pay back for the lives she ruined. Pippa shows off her engagement ring to the women. Eve asks Pippa about David, as she is worried that he hasn't been in contact. Nora tells Meg she has been contacted by her mother and asks if she will go and see her, as the letter says her mother will be leaving the country in a few days. Joyce gets a phone call to tell her that her husband Norm has had a heart attack, and leaves for the hospital. She and Mervin meet Norm's girlfriend Beryl who is also waiting at the hospital. Norm asks to see Joyce, but only one visitor at a time is permitted meaning that Mervin and Beryl are left together outside the hospital room. Beryl is upset that Norm was still in love with Joyce and talked about her all the time. David has dinner with Pippa and Ben: he admits to Ben that he has been avoiding the prison as he is falling in love with Eve. Lexie reads out Julie's article about Reb, but Nora tells them they can't use it as it won't help Reb to be reminded of her past. Norm has another heart attack and Joyce and Beryl comfort each other after they are informed of his death. Lexie tells Julie she's entered her for the beauty contest, and refuses to take it back, saying that Julie will have to do it herself. Norm's son Jim arrives and makes clear that he disapproves of Mervin, calling him a "spineless prat". Ann gives approval for the prize money for the beauty contest and agrees to let the women to wear their own clothes. Jim seems to blame Joyce for his father's unhappiness, but Joyce cuts him short when he starts to criticise Mervin. David tells Eve he has found another solicitor to take her case, but Eve persuades him he must carry on with it and tells him she loves him. Jenny is slightly shocked by Eve's cynical attitude to manipulating men through sex, and shyly confesses she is a virgin. David finds out more about Eve from her original solicitor after a squash match: Adrian Foster tells David he thinks Eve was bad for Robin Sanderson and thinks it's possible that Eve killed him. Daphne's appeal is to begin next day, but Ben tells her she won't have to appear in court straight away. Lou suggests to Alice that they start a book on the contest but increase their odds by disposing of the likely winners. Alice is slightly worried that she means permanently, and points out with remarkable equanimity that she is already serving a sentence for Sam Greenway's death thanks to Lou. The newspaper comes out as Pippa arrives for another class: she is outraged by the article on Reb and asks to take a copy home. Meg visits the address given her by Nora, but is told by Mrs Davis that Nora's mother Mrs Gibson died two weeks ago. Mrs Davis agrees to visit Nora, but when she goes back in the house another woman's voice can be heard calling for her: Mrs Gibson is still alive. May tells the women about the time she saw the Mona Lisa in Paris. Daphne offers to get the article on Reb by passing it to her mother. David falls asleep at his desk and dreams about Eve, but wakes with a guilty start when it starts to get a bit steamy. Pippa shows Ben the article on Reb, but he isn't interested in taking on another case. Meg tells Nora about her mother's death. With all the long lost mothers around, Lexie can't be left out and makes the apparently preposterous claim that she recognizes her mother from a newspaper photograph of her and her husband : but, as Willie points out, they are Lord and Lady Brooke-Giddings... Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Joyce ~ Joy Westmore Nora ~ Sonja Tallis May ~ Billie Hammerberg Willie ~ Kirsty Child Daphne ~ Debra Lawrance Eve ~ Lynda Stoner Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Jenny ~ Jenny Lovell Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Lou ~ Louise Siversen Mervin ~ Ernie Bourne Alice ~ Lois Collinder Ben ~ Kevin Summers Pippa ~ Christine Harris David Adams ~ Richard Moss Adrian Foster ~ Peter Dunn Berryl Simmonds ~ Jennifer Jarmen-Walker Mrs Davis ~ Rosie Sturgess Jim Barry ~ Iain Murton Nurse ~ Michelle Rowan Doctor ~ Mark Gogall Category:1985 Episodes Category:Episodes